


Club Tropicana

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John and Kayleigh have a night out,  and meet a few friends.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 12





	Club Tropicana

" You pick "

" How about we….., no forget it? "

" No go on "

" Okay then, I'd like to go out clubbing "

" Clubbing ?"

" Why not ?"

" Okay then clubbing it is "

" Seriously John, you want to go clubbing?"

" I want to go wherever you want to go "

" Seriously though, I mean out for a few drinks, perhaps a meal, then go dancing in town "

" I know what clubbing is Kayleigh "

" I know but, well you don't really do it do you ?"

" There's quite a lot I didn't do before you babe, but I did go clubbing " John chuckled. 

" Aye but was that this century John ?" 

" Cheeky bitch "

" Friday night out on the town with my man, I'm excited " Kayleigh kissed his cheek. 

" Steady on love, it's not bloody Stringfellows were going to to "

" I know but we haven't had many nights out since our wedding have we ?"

" True " John said nodding.

" I'll ask about at lunch see where the best places are"

" Good idea " 

" Okay Mister Redmond, I best get back to promoting "

" Yes Missus Redmond you better had"

John squeezed her hand and counted his blessing as he watched her walk out of his office. Kayleigh had been right, it must have been almost twenty years since John went clubbing, but Kayleigh wanted to and what Kayleigh wanted, Kayleigh got.

." Your John ?" Carol spluttered .

" Yes "

" John Redmond?"

" I only have one John "

" I didn't think I mean ……., really ?"

" He's not the bloody caveman you all seem to think, he is just like the rest of us you know, he enjoys a night on the town, likes to socialise and he likes a dance"

" Aye, we know, we saw him love " Janine added.

" At first we were afraid " Carol sang.

" We were petrified " Janine finished.

" Piss off " Kayleigh lifted her cup of tea and left their table,

" Kayleigh?" Carol said .

" What ?"

" You will survive "

Janine and Carol went into hysterics, Kayleigh marched out the rest room.

" Hey up babe , I was gonna join you " John said as Kayleigh bumped into him.

" Thelma and Louise in there are on a piss take, I can either walk away or slap the shit out of them "

" As your boss I could not advocate violence, you know that " Kayleigh wasn't quite sure if John was serious or not.

" They were slagging you off for your Gloria Gaynor rendition "

" As your husband however, I'm prone to admit that a good slapping wouldn't go amiss "

Kayleigh slapped his arm.

" Go sit in my office, I'll be up in five okay ?"

" No more than five ?"

" Five max "

Fifteen minutes later John appeared back in his office, Kayleigh was ensconced behind his desk, feet up, deep in conversation on his phone.

She indicated that he should sit in the chair facing her.

" Okay Mandy bye love " she hung up, rearranged some papers on John's desk and looked towards him.

" So Mister Redmond, how can I help? "

" You can get out my chair for a start you cheeky bint "

John walked behind the desk, Kayleigh pushed the seat back against the back wall and giggled as she tried to block his path.

" Don't make me tickle you out of the way "

" You wouldn't dare Johnathan "

" Wrong "

John lunged at Kayleigh and started tickling her ribs, as usual she started writhing and wriggling, all the while giggling her high pitched giggle, just as John had bested her, and she had ended up on her back on his desk, legs flailing and a tight grip on his tie , Cath walked in with her phone to her ear .

" John….oh god,. oh shit sorry"

John and Kayleigh looked at a beetroot Cath scurry back out, then looked at the position they were in and burst out laughing.

" I'll go explain John, see you later " she kissed him and left .

" Cath wait " She shouted as she walked out the door.

John hadn't managed to see Kayleigh the rest of the day, he smiled as he left the store, she was waiting at the car.

" Cath really thought we were having it away on your desk " Kayleigh said fastening her belt .

" If we were I'd have locked the door and put the chair under the handle, and shut the blinds "

" Oh planned it have you ?" Kayleigh smiled.

" Oh yes " John chuckled.

They sat quietly for a while.

" Did you find somewhere? John asked.

" In the warehouse office, there's a big table there and the door locks from the inside "

" What ?"

" Somewhere we could have a bit, on the company's time "

Kayleigh turned to see John staring at her.

" I meant to go tomorrow night " 

" Oh, I thought ……." As hard as she tried she couldn't stop her blush.

" Dirty bitch "

" Shut up "

John chuckled. 

" Will you do me a favour ?"

" That depends John "

" Will you get me some going out clothes for tomorrow?"

" Clubbing clothes ?"

" Aye, you know I've no dress sense, and I trust your taste, I want to do you proud, and as your meeting Kelly in town tomorrow for a bit of retail therapy I thought ….."

" Of course I will " She kissed his cheek.

" And ahem, maybe, if it's not a bother, I mean if you can't that's fine but I thought if you could like, maybe if you had time like ?"

" What ?"

" Do my hair ?"

Kayleigh turned around open mouthed.

" Do your hair ?"

" Not a problem is it ?"

" No."

" Sure ?"

" Not much to work with, but I enjoy a challenge "

" Ha ha "

" Seriously John, I think I can modern you up a bit , in fact I'm sure I can "

" Thanks "

" I'll have to trim it a bit " 

John looked in the dressing table mirror ,

" Much ?"

" No sort of reshape it more than actually make it shorter "

John didn't look too convinced.

" I am capable you know, mum and Claire get me to do theirs all the time now remember?"

" Go for it "

" You sure ?" A smiling Kayleigh asked.

" Aye, on you go "

Soon Kayleigh was wielding her comb and hairdressing scissors with aplomb. She watched as a smile slowly spread over John's face, he was liking what he was seeing.

" Well ?" She said holding a mirror up for John to see the back .

" Brilliant "

" Seriously?"

" Put it this way, I won't be getting my hair cut anywhere else from now on "

John turned his head left and right, the cut Kayleigh had applied was much more modern looking, and she had applied just the right amount of gel too, something he could never manage ,

" I love it Kayleigh, seriously love, it's fantastic "

Kayleigh's wide grin said it all, she had wanted to change John's hair for ages now, and now she had, there was no way he was going back to his hideous previous style.

" Here, that finishes the sophisticated look"

" I don't………"

" Your eyes will get worse John, please wear your glasses "

" Okay "

" Right your new shirt and trousers are there on the bed, get dressed I'll go put my face on "

John watched Kayleigh walk to the ensuite, she had changed him emotionally, and now it seems she had managed to change him physically, oh how he loved her. And was thankful for every minute he got to spend with her.

" Have you decided yet ? " she shouted shortly thereafter. 

" One minute I'm thinking car, next minute it's taxi "

" Taxi "

" That means hanging about waiting "

" Also means you can have a drink if you want John "

" Oh so automatically I'm driving ?"

" Obviously "

" I'll phone and book a taxi, I think I quite fancy a Jack or two tonight "

" Or a wine with dinner ?"

" Good thinking "

" I try "

As Kayleigh was applying the finishing touches to her makeup, she could hear John on the phone, she hoped tonight would be a good night out.

John was sitting having a coke when Kayleigh came downstairs. He wolf whistled when he saw her, 

" He's a lucky man "

" Who ?"

" Whoever you're meeting "

" I only have eyes for you Johnathan "

" You look great, no better than great, you look hot "

" Hot ?"

" Sexy "

" Do I look slutty ?"

" God no, you look sophisticated "

" First time for everything I suppose "

John looked at the skinny satin jeans and smiled,

" How do you get into those trousers ? "

" You buying me drinks usually does it " Kayleigh winked.

John was still chuckling when the taxi arrived.

As they travelled into town Kayleigh hugged John's arm, she loved being Missus Redmond, and she loved her John.

" That shirt takes years off you, and its slimming "

" I kinda thought that but I didn't want to say "

" John, you look good, I'll be fighting them off you "

" As if "

" I wish for once you could get some of that confidence you have on stage, when it's just me and you "

" I do try "

" I know you do darling " 

John squeezed her hand, she was always supportive, and did it gently, and he did try, he wanted to be the man she wanted him to be, and he would be "

" Here's fine thank you driver " Kayleigh suddenly said.

" Here ?" 

" Here's ideal John, we can walk along the main drag, see what pubs are worth visiting, grab a bite and then boogie " 

" Suits me babe" 

John paid the taxi and collected a card with the office number for later, he turned to admire his lovely spouse, she had forgone her highest heels for a slightly lower pair, the skinny jeans were topped with a figure hugging white top, with a plunging neckline, her hair was down and was straightened, it cascaded over her black blazer. John had black jeans, dress shoes and a fitted shirt, twice he had tried to button the cuffs, and twice Kayleigh had smacked his hand, he had to admit to himself as he looked at his reflection, with the new clothes, new hair and wearing his effing glasses, he looked very different indeed. 

He linked arms with Kayleigh and they headed in search of a drink, the first promising looking bar had some tables outside, the place looked nice, John held the door open, Kayleigh walked in, stopped, immediately turned and walked back out .

" No ?" John queried. 

" Stinks of wacky baccy "

" Okay then"

Once again they linked arms and walked along the street.

" That place looks nice, want to smell it ?"

" Yes " Kayleigh marched in, and beckoned John to follow.

The bar was clean and tidy and had a nice vibe, the muzak was light rock and fairly subdued.

Kayleigh stood next to John the bar, perusing the numerous gins.

" Usual love ?" 

" No, I think I'll have a violet gin and tonic please "

" Really? " a surprised John asked.

" Yes I fancy something a bit different "

" A violet gin and tonic please mate, and a Jack Daniels and diet coke " John relayed to the barman. 

Kayleigh lifted her drink and turned to see if there was a free table, she sipped it and scanned the room, meantime John was having a chat with the barman. Kayleigh didn't hear what was said but she heard John chuckle. With a sudden realisation she turned back towards the bar. The clink of her empty glass on the bar drew John's attention.

" Thirsty are you ?"

" Drink up John "

" Same again pal" John motioned to the barman.

" No thanks " Kayleigh corrected him." Drink up John "

" I'm enjoying this…….."

"DRINK UP "

" Fine ..….." Like a petulant child John drank his drink.

As soon as he was finished, Kayleigh all but marched him out .

" What the…….?"

" Did you not notice ?"

" Notice what ?"

" Seriously John, you didn't notice anything unusual ?" Kayleigh was grinning.

" What did I miss this time ?"

" We, you and me, were the only mixed sex couple in there " 

" Eh ! ?"

" It was a gay bar John " 

" Noooo ?" 

" Yes, a few of the girl couples winked at me "

" I thought you were tolerant of all that stuff ?"

" What stuff ?"

" Lesbians and such "

" I am, but I've no intention of joining them thank you "

" Too partial to the …….."

" JOHN !! " 

John smiled and held his hand out, Kayleigh took it and they walked on in search of a suitable establishment.

" What exactly is Tapas ?" Kayleigh asked looking at the menu.

" Small Spanish dishes "

" Have we had Tapas?"

" I have, but I don't think we have "

" Would I like it ?"

" It's spicy food Kayleigh, why would you not ?"

" Fancy it ?"

" I'm game, I quite enjoyed it last time "

" Let's go then " 

Kayleigh took John's arm, and dragged him into the restaurant. A red satin shirted waiter wearing a sombrero showed them to a nice secluded table, not secluded enough though, two men watched them walk to their seats, one gently nodded to the other.

" I thought it was when she walked in " 

" And that ain't her man, I'll tell you that much mate, that guy ain't her beloved"

John ordered drinks and they studied the menu,

" I don't know John, there is such a choice, what you having ?" 

" That , that and that one there "

" Is there fish ones ?"

" Uh huh, that section "

" I'll have that " Kayleigh said pointing .

" That's hot babe " John said pointing at the spice rating.

" So am I Johnathan, so am I "

John chuckled and raised his glass to his lovely wife.

Before they knew it an hour had passed, thoroughly sated, they decided to move on again.

John asked for the bill, Kayleigh nipped off to the ladies.

John used his card to pay, and as he waited for Kayleigh's return he idly read the cocktail menu.

" She's looking good " 

The man's voice took John by surprise.

" Sorry buddy, what ?" John asked.

" Mandy, I said she's looking good "

" Mandy ?"

" Your date, Mandy Price "

" No pal, that's her sister " John chuckled. 

" Yea, of course it is " the stranger smiled.

" It is " 

" Look mate, I know Steve and Mandy, been in their company a few times in the past, just saying "

" Her name is Kayleigh "

" Yea okay " the stranger replied," none of my business, your secret's safe wi me " he tapped the side of his nose and winked as he turned away. John watched him join his friend at the door, and watched as he nodded, the second man shook his head and together they left.

John was still looking towards the door when Kayleigh returned.

" What's up ?"

" Where's your Mandy tonight ? John asked still looking towards the door.

" At mums with Steve and the kids, why ?"

John told her what had just happened,

" Not the first time "

" Seriously? "

" Depends on how well they know us, but Steve always gives her the benefit of the doubt "

" Good to know, right where to ?"

" Club Tropicana"

" Aye ?"

" Half hour walk, help burn off a bit of dinner eh ?"

" Come on then " 

They walked arm in arm down the street in the direction of their chosen club.

As they walked past a fairly nondescript bar, John veered towards the door, Kayleigh trotted beside him.

" Oy fat bastard ? " John suddenly said to one of the doormen. 

Kayleigh looked at him shocked.

" You talking to me ?"

" You're the only fat bastard I can see "

" No mirrors in your house then John, how you doing buddy "

John walked over and shook hands with the bald headed lump.

" How long you been doing this Geoff ?"

" A year or so "

" How you doing ?"

" Never mind me, who is this young lady ?"

" This Geoffrey, is Kayleigh, my wife "

" Wife, she's your wife?"

" Don't sound so surprised "

" Sorry Kayleigh, it's just he's punching well above his weight, and it's some weight to punch above let's face it "

" You're not exactly anorexic pal " John quipped. 

" How do you know each other ?" Kayleigh enquired hugging John's arm.

" Band mates, for a couple of years" Geoff answered for them.

" Good times"

" Yes, remember the summer fairs, we were……….?"

John stage coughed.

" Good times " Geoff repeated.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and another couple of doormen came out dragging a couple of unruly football fans.

" That's my alarm call, nice seeing you again buddy, now piss off out of here, find somewhere nice " 

He jogged over towards the growing melee, John dragged an engrossed Kayleigh away from flying glasses.

A mini bus sounded its horn as it passed them, Kayleigh waved.

" Who was that ?"

" I've no idea John "

" Why wave then ?"

" Because they must know us "

" I'm still not sure Sue "

" It was definitely them " Sue commented. 

" It was definitely her, I know that, but that guy looked slimmer " Gina replied 

" If it was her, then it definitely must have been him "

" Maybe "

" No maybe about it Gina, if it was Kayleigh then it must have been John, she wouldn't walk arm in arm with another man would she ?"

" She sometimes goes out for drinks with her brother " Gavin said.

" Aye but he's six foot plus, and built like a brick shithouse "

" That wasn't him " Sue's statement closed the conversation. 

" Can you walk a bit faster John "

" You went in the restaurant, how are you bursting ?"

" I just am "

" It's only a couple of minutes away now "

" John I need to go now "

" Right c'mon " John grabbed her arm and hurriedly crossed the road.

" John !, I almost got bloody whiplash there " Kayleigh said as she trotted to keep up.

John led her into a small park, and led her behind the putting green shed.

" Right "

" Here ?"

" Aye I thought you were desperate?"

" I am, sod it, here " Kayleigh slapped her clutch bag into John's midriff with enough force to wind him.

" No peeking "

" I see it every day , why would I peek?"

" Because you're a man !"

" Fair enough "

" Keep watch " Kayleigh said pointing towards the main road.

" Jesus Kayleigh!"

" What ?" Kayleigh chuckled. 

" You've splashed me bleedin shoes "

" Well move then, it's not as if I can aim it John, mine's hands free"

John's throaty laugh could be heard quite a distance away.

" Are you not finished yet ?"

" I'm drip drying if you must know "

" Evening " John suddenly said, Kayleigh in one movement stood up and pulled up her trousers.

She waited for someone to pass but no one did.

" Was there someone in the park John ?"

" No, but it hurried you up didn't it "

" Swine" Kayleigh smiled .

" Pee Pee pants "

They carried on walking the last few hundred meters to the club, the sign stood out like a beacon amongst the dull grey and black of the surrounding retail units, shuttered, locked and foreboding.

" Club Tropicana " John said " are the drinks free? "

" Eh ?"

" Wham, Club Tropicana, where the drinks are free, no ?"

" No "

" Okay then "

" That said John, I suspect I won't be paying for mine, will I ?"

" Not in cash no, but we could negotiate "

" We negotiate a lot for a couple our age actually " Kayleigh said trying not to laugh.

They stood in the queue and chatted idly.

" Sensei ?"

Kayleigh looked at the young doorman.

" Hiya Les, how are you "

" Fine thank you Sensei Kayleigh "

Another doorman came down the line and stopped to see who Les was talking to .

" Alan, this is my Judo instructor Kayleigh "

" Hiya, I've heard about you from Les, but I thought you would have been bigger to be honest "

" Its technique more than brute strength really " 

" Still ?" Alan said nodding.

Les unclipped the rope and ushered John and Kayleigh to follow him inside.

" There's a queue mate " someone said from the front, as Kayleigh and John went inside.

Alan stood in front of the complainant. 

" Want to make a formal complaint sir ?"

" No mate , it's alright "

" Sure ?"

" Aye "

" Thought it would be "

When John and Kayleigh got inside, Les gave them blue VIP wristbands, then after they were introduced to the other security, some of whom were Judo players, they were shown to the VIP bar area.

" What do you fancy Kayleigh?"

" A pina colada"

" Mmm sounds right for the old Tropicana, a tropical cocktail, I'll have a Manhattan, you grab a seat love " John nodded towards a booth.

A few moments later John was back at the table, two cocktails in hand. Kayleigh was sitting crossed legged tapping her foot to the not overly loud music.

" Thanks love " she said as John put her drink down, " Was it expensive ?"

" Free "

" Free ?"

" Blue band " John shook his wrist " all inclusive "

" I must thank Les, hey I wonder if bar snacks are included, that girl over there has crisps and nuts ?"

John just looked at Kayleigh and shook his head, he still didn't know how she could eat so much, she must be hollow he concluded.

" This reminds me of the Rainbow room, nice little booths, and me sitting with the loveliest woman in the place" 

Kayleigh said nothing, she sat glaring at John.

" What ?" John shrugged.

" Of all the places we've been,and all the dates we've been on, you pick the night you broke my heart as your memory of choice "

" Its the night I committed myself to you too, if I remember correctly " 

" Aye, but you got help with that didn't you ?"

" Look you …., let's forget I mentioned it love eh, let's celebrate us being together here and now, I'll never be able to apologise enough for that night, I was wrong end of okay ?"

Kayleigh leaned in for a kiss, a slow relaxed meaningful kiss, their kiss lingered for a while, when they separated eventually, Kayleigh looked at him and smiled, sometimes there is no need for words.

" Do you see that ?"

" I'm seeing, I'm seeing "

" I've only ever seen them hold hands"

" That was intense "

" Dark horse is Mister Redmond "

" C'mon Gina, we gotta tell the others" 

Gina and Sue put the tray of drinks on the table,

" It was Kayleigh and mister Redmond that we saw earlier, they're here"

" He'll be nursing his diet coke I suppose "

Gina looked at Sue and smirked.

" Come on spill " Jean pushed.

" What ?" Helen asked.

" Well" Sue said as she sat down " he's sitting with a cocktail "

" And they're kissing each others face off !!"

" Urgh, wrinkly sex, I'm gonna barf " Damian commented.

" Oy cheeky bastard," Helen addressed Damian directly " I'm the same age as Kayleigh dick "

" Sorry "

" Are you sure it was them ?"

" I'm not pissed , it was them okay "

" Maybe it was……….?"

" They're going to dance " Sue said " see I told you it was them "

John and Kayleigh, unaware of the audience they had let loose on the dance floor, John enthusiastically dancing gangnam style, a huge grin on his face .

The shop staff didn't dance, they were chatting and watching, during one record Kayleigh ran at John and he lifted her overhead, she spread her arms wide and John slowly turned around ,he had a huge smile and she giggled, out of the corner of her eye she saw Helen, but decided not to say yet.When the track ended they returned to their table .

" I'll go to the bar John, what's your poison ?"

" Jack and coke please love "

As Kayleigh went to the bar, she pretended to notice Helen for the first time, she waved enthusiastically towards her, then walked to the table.

" Hiya "

" Hi, Hiya " the tables occupants replied en mass.

" Been in long Kayleigh love " Sue asked.

" John and I have been in for an hour, we went for drinks and Tapas, then headed here, you ?"

" A bit longer" Simon answered for the group .

" Have you been dancing ?" Kayleigh asked. 

" Not yet "

" We have "

" Aye we saw you " 

" Got the posh passes I see " Gavin said snidely as he plucked at Kayleigh wristband.

" Got them free actually, I know the doorman "

" I bet you do" This time Kayleigh picked up on Gavins tone.

" I'm his Judo teacher "

" Say what ?" Sue looked astonished. 

" The doorman Les, is one of my Judo pupils "

" You teach Judo ?" 

" Yes"

" You must be good then ?"

" I am, very good " Kayleigh said nonchalantly." I competed for England "

She saw a few jaws drop and a few surprised expressions pass between the group.

" Anyway John will be gasping for his Jack Daniels, I best go, see you later "

Kayleigh got her drinks and headed back to the table.

" Sorry I took so long, a crowd from the store are in "

" I thought you went to the lav again "

" No I went and spoke to them, if they invite us to join them say yes okay ?"

" I'm not anti social "

" No but you are shy, and remember you're smarter than any of them, you are an accomplished musician, a good dancer, enjoy a drink or two and a fun person"

" You forgot handsome and good in bed " John smiled.

" And handsome, and buy a round, and insist when they say no okay ?"

" Any more instructions and I'll need to take bastard notes "

" Okay, Mister Flintstone ? "

" Flintstone, are you saying I look like Fred ?"

" No it's because you make my bed rock " Kayleigh grinned her cheekiest of grins.

John roared with laughter.

They had a few more dances, and a few more drinks, and were in the midst of a kiss, when John saw Helen approach .

" Excuse me Mister Redmond, do you and Kayleigh want to come and join us?"

" I'd love that, are you game love " John asked a huge grin on his face.

" That would be lovely thank you "

" Great" Helen replied and walked off.

" Don't over do it John " Kayleigh whispered in his ear as she lifted her bag.

They squeezed in beside the rest of the group and said their hellos.

" This the drinks list is it ?" John enquired as he lifted the paper out of the glass.

" Here mister Redmond, you'll need this " Gavin lifted the glass with the money.

" I'll get this one "

" But….." Gavin went to protest.

" Let him get it " Kayleigh interrupted " he's got his pocket money to spend "

" If I don't she'll take it back "

The group chuckled.

John returned to the table, and everyone fell into conversation, Kayleigh danced with a few of her friends, but Kayleigh and John were the only proper couple , the rest were just friends. 

."............, aye but it's easier for you " Kayleigh heard James say when she sat down.

" How ?" John replied smiling.

" You're a manager "

" Aye now "

" Now "

" I didn't start as a manager you know ?"

" We thought you did ?"

" Nah, I started at sixteen, work experience, done all your jobs over the years, worked my way up"

" Bet you've not done Deli ? "

" Done it all Gavin son, even cleaned the staff bogs on occasion, bet none of you have eh ?"

They all looked at each other.

" Done it all like, I said "

As the night progressed Kayleigh noticed John was relaxed and was genuine when he laughed, all the staff had spoken to him and there seemed to be a genuine rapport . She came back to the table just as John was finished telling a story, the group around the table were all laughing .

" Is that true ?" Sue asked wiping her eyes.

" Honest to god " John said.

" What did you tell them John ?" Kayleigh grinned.

" Woof woof " Gavin replied.

" Pig " Kayleigh said and slapped him on the arm, " you know I'm embarrassed about that "

" And she had a car sticker that said dogging wasn't just for Christmas " John added.

" John ! " Kayleigh hit him again, much to their colleague's amusement.

Helen and John were dancing , and as John looked across to the table, he saw Kayleigh looking at something on her phone, Gavin and Simon were nodding, their attention focused on the screen, James and Sue were watching it too.

John showed Helen back to the table, Kayleigh was still showing people her phone,

" What you looking at "? Helen nodded towards Kayleigh's phone.

" John playing guitar, you need to see this Helen, he's brilliant, "

John looked at Kayleigh, she smiled and winked, John's colleagues, at least this small group were seeing a very different John Redmond, a funny happy, musically gifted one, one who had a drink when he was a mind to, and was not afraid to show the world how much he loved his woman, a man who had worked his way up to where he was, a man who deserved, and was getting a new level of respect.

" Dance " John motioned to Kayleigh. 

" Too right "

It was a slow dance, John sighed as he hugged Kayleigh.

" What did you show them ?"

" Sweet Child of Mine, and Money for Nothing "

" Good choices "

" I know "

" I like playing them "

" I know "

" I look good in those videos "

" I know that as well "

" Thanks love "

" You're welcome "

Their long passionate kiss didn't go unnoticed, unconsciously some of their friends smiled.

" Gina asked if we want to share the mini bus with them, they're passing our road end ?"

" When ?" 

" About twelve "

John looked at his watch,

" That's in about ten minutes "

" Will we ?"

" Want to invite them back to ours ?" 

John's suggestion took Kayleigh aback.

" Seriously ?"

" Why not, we have drink in, and nibbles aplenty " 

" That would be wonderful John, absolutely wonderful"

Most of their colleagues accepted the offer to continue the party at their house, John and Kayleigh were good hosts, John did an acoustic rendition of sweet child of mine, and then Kayleigh led the group in some Karaoke, the drink flowed freely, it was a good night. It was after three when John and Kayleigh eventually said goodbye to their last guest. 

John insisted that a slightly tipsy Kayleigh head up to bed, he would tidy up and then join her, she kissed him on the cheek and headed up.

" Don't be too long John, its chilly without you to heat me up, that was a nice night John…….."

She continued talking to John ,even after she went into their bedroom and shut the door, John had watched her all the way, shaking his head and smiling .

As he expected Kayleigh was sound asleep when he got upstairs, he kissed the back of her head and snuggled in. The room spun, only a little but it was noticeable, John wasn't relishing his hangover in the morning. He swallowed and tried hard to sleep. It didn't take him long .

Back at work on Monday morning, Kayleigh was fine and fresh, John however was still a bit under the weather, so much so he decided to have a nap in his office rather than lunch. Kayleigh however wasn't missing out,

" Hi Kayleigh love "

" Hiya Elsie , sit down, John's not having lunch "

" Talk of the shop you two, so you are " Elsie said sidling in beside Kayleigh. 

" Really ?"

" Aye and all good talk for a change "

" Well then ?"

" Well then what ?" Elsie grinned.

" What's the talk ?"

" Well it seems that certain members of the workforce have formed a very different opinion of a certain manager shall we say ?"

" I'm intrigued now Elsie "

" It seems that Mister John, is, contrary to popular belief, a hip swinging, alcohol drinking, rock god, who is madly in love with his pretty wife, has a nice house, is a good host, full of fun, and has personality in spades "

" Do they now ?" 

" Aye, and they're telling everyone who'll listen about their fun night at yours "

" Glad they enjoyed it " Kayleigh grinned.

" Lucky you ran into them wasn't it, I mean it's a big city, what are the chances, eh ? "

" Lucky I guess " 

" Aye, it could be, or it could be that I told you where they were going, but I couldn't make it on Friday "

" Did you ?" 

" You know I did "

" Turned out well though in the end "

" Aye " Elsie chuckled and shook her head," reckon it did right enough "

" I hear the frozen foods section have a bowling night planned" Kayleigh said smiling.

" You going bowling that night too I assume? " Elsie sipped her brew.

" I am, so is John, he just doesn't know it yet " Kayleigh grinned.

" You're a sneaky little bugger Kayleigh Redmond "Elsie chuckled.

" But you love me "

" Like a naughty little sister "

" Who's all going then Elsie? 

" Well love…………………… "

Slowly but surely everybody who worked in the store was going to see the fun happy John, the John she knew, the John she loved. Kayleigh would make sure of it.

  
  
  



End file.
